Modern automation and control systems have such a large number and variety of control system equipment that monitoring the health of this equipment and diagnosing problems can be difficult. Control systems that have a textual alarm-based error reporting system present a prioritized list of failures with some specific information about the problem. When there are many alarms, they become difficult for an operator to process and downstream consequences of upstream problems are more difficult to diagnose and prioritize.